<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Friendly by satanic_panic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270451">Too Friendly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic'>satanic_panic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mando gets oddly jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Friendly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>A day at the beach was well needed, both you and Mando had been under a lot of stress lately, and needed a day to just kick back and relax and not have to worry about anything except whether or not to go for a swim in the cool salty water; however, as always, there was something to ruin the day. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time, it wasn’t an immediate threat or the worry for one another’s health and safety, but rather, the awfully attractive bartender that was flirting with you every time you went up to grab drinks. Mando wasn’t jealous by no means, usually calm and collected, but something about the bartender rubbed him the wrong way, and when you returned with a glass of something fizzy and caffeinated with ice, he couldn’t help but to pull you onto his lap. The heat from his armour was scalding, but not unpleasantly so. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn’t really sure how to handle his jealousy, he felt it so rarely, but pulling you onto his lap seemed to help dull it slightly as he held you tightly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My armour isn’t burning you, is it?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” you replied, shaking your head and melting into him, enjoying the feeling of the heat from the metal paired with the heat from the sun. “It’s actually kinda nice, in all honesty.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good,” Mando grumbled, resting his chin on your shoulder and sighing heavily. “Who was that bartender? An old friend?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shrugged, watching the blue water cascade gently over the light brown sand. “No, why?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seemed friendly,” he growled, voice lowering. “A bit too friendly.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scoffed, trying not to laugh as you turned around and raised a brow. “Are you... are you jealous right now, Mando?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just don’t like it when people get too friendly with you,” he answered, but even you could hear the muffled jealousy in his voice, and it made you grin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jealousy’s kind of hot on you,” you mused, trailing your hand up and down the breastplate of his armour, the heat from it stinging you in the most wonderful of ways that you could never enjoy you definitely enjoyed. “But you have nothing to worry about - you know I’m yours and only yours. Nothing and no one, especially not some random bartender, could ever change that.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>